


won't you tell us of the clouds

by quackingfish



Category: RWBY
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 10:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1980045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quackingfish/pseuds/quackingfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As clichéd as it sounded, Blake’s world had totally changed when Yang opened up. It was like- everything just clicked into place, like maybe that was who he- they? maybe she?- was meant to be. Maybe Blake wasn't actually all that messed up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	won't you tell us of the clouds

**Author's Note:**

> cw for vaguely hinted offscreen transphobia  
> Title from Ruby- Twenty One Pilots

“Wait, you can _do_ that? Like, that’s a _thing_?” Blake’s wide eyes and hurried gestures weren’t at all what Yang had been expecting when she came out to her partner. To be honest, she’d been expecting to have to throw a few punches, not this weird bright look in Blake’s eyes.

“Yeah. The Trans Thing is definitely a thing.” Yang grinned, uncrossing her arms and relaxing slightly.

“Woah.” Blake sank down to sit on Yang’s bed with a tiny little headshake. “So you can be a girl even if-“

“Even if you’ve got a dick, yeah. Pretty dicktacular, huh?” Yang tried to lighten the mood, smirking to herself and filing that joke away for later, probably the next time she had to do this. Wouldn’t work on her parents, but _maybe_ someone else.

“Huh.” Blake echoed, glancing up at Yang and then making space for her to sit on the bed too. Yang sat down almost immediately, letting out a breath that she didn’t really know she had been holding. “What’s it like- being a girl, being trans- all of it. Tell me everything. Woah.”

“Oh my god.” Yang laughed, stretching her arms out and sliding back to lean against the wall before nudging at Blake to come closer. “It’s pretty awesome, I guess. Well, okay, also kinda sucks- but it’s not the girl part, or even the trans part that sucks. It’s the everyone else part. That part sucks _dick_.”

“Everybody sucks your dick.” Blake deadpanned, sliding around to face Yang. “No, but seriously- I’ve known you for years and all that. Talk.”

“Oh, okay.” Yang fidgeted a little, settling in. From the way that Blake was looking at her, this was probably going to take a while.

 

As clichéd as it sounded, Blake’s world had totally changed when Yang opened up. It was like- everything just clicked into place, like maybe _that_ was who he- they? maybe she?- was meant to be. Maybe Blake wasn’t actually all that messed up.

Also it helped that now she (there was something about _she_ that Blake was falling in love with, something soft and beautiful and Blake maybe wanted to keep it for a while) knew how to not misgender Yang, and the added ease in her teammate’s shoulders when they were together made it feel like the best kind of secret.

Blake kept asking her questions too, the long nights spent talking feeling a lot like the first few weeks in Beacon, when they were all fresh-faced and new and didn’t quite know how to shut up and go to sleep yet.

“You’re like, more interested in this than anyone I’ve ever told. More than _Ruby_ , even.” Yang commented, raising her face out of her pillow to look at Blake.

“Yeah.” Blake paused, staring at the wall for a long moment. “I think- me too, maybe? I don’t-” Blake’s voice broke, and she curled up in on herself. “I never let myself think about it before you- but I think I could be-“

“ _Oh_ , Blake, oh my god-“ Yang crawled out of her bed, slipping in next to Blake and pushing the covers out of the way. “It’s okay, yeah? Do you think you’re nonbinary, or a girl like me, or?”

“I-“ Blake buried her face in her hands, before steadying herself and meeting Yang’s eyes. “I’m a girl, I think. _God_. It feels weird saying that out loud.” She shivered, nodding when Yang reached to hug her, wrapping her arms around her tightly in return.

“Good weird though, right?”

Blake nodded.

“That’s- that’s really awesome, actually. Never thought I’d be lucky enough to be a lesbian in an all-girl team.”

“Oh my _god_ , Yang.” Blake removed her hands from her face, rolling her eyes at Yang.

 

“Hey, Blake?” Yang asked one night, when Blake was pretending to study and really staring blankly at the wall.

“Yeah?”

“I’ve got a few bras that I’m not a fan of- wanna have them?” Yang smiled, waving a handful of _pink_ towards her.

“Okay- _where_ did you manage to get hold of those?” Blake shut her book, sliding forwards on her bed.

“Ruby buys stuff for me sometimes. Usually smaller than I’d like, except for when she doesn’t pretend she’s buying them for herself. Usually goes for the ‘mysterious older sister’ angle, you know?”

“Your sister buys you underwear? And then you’re giving it to me?”

“Yeah. Hey- don’t look at me like that, she volunteered. But like, seriously, do you want these?” Yang thrusted her hands forwards, tilting them towards Blake. Her breath caught a little bit when she took in the tiny little bows and pastel colouring, and she bit her lip, meeting Yang’s eyes.

“Won’t I look silly in them?” She reached forwards anyways, picking up the two bras and bringing them closer to herself, eyeing them curiously.

“Nah. Not unless you like, stick your tongue out or something.” Yang grinned, and Blake half-heartedly stuck out her tongue and crossed her eyes, giggling slightly when Yang almost doubled over in laughter. “So, you want?”

“Yeah.” Blake grinned,

“Sweet. Should probably get back to studying, though.” Yang shrugged, reaching for the textbook that she had abandoned at the end of her bed.

“Yeah, you were _totally_ studying before. Totally.”

 

Blake came out to the rest of team RWBY not long after that. She was all weirdly emotional again, even though she _knew_ it’d be fine since they were cool with Yang already. She got one of Weiss’ rare hugs, which was nice, and Ruby just grinned and said “Cool.” before declaring the evening a ‘team-building event’ which turned out to be code for an impossibly long movie marathon.

It was probably silly, but Blake totally loved her team.

 

 “You’re really not helping, Ruby.” Yang huffed and shoved at Ruby’s shoulder, grumbling quietly.

“Just tell her how you feel. You’re a badass huntress, practically- so you should be able to deal with a crush.” Ruby shrugged, sinking to sit on her desk and looking up at her expectantly.

“It’s not a- _whatever_ , the thing is- Blake like totally relies on me a lot- not just for huntress stuff either, now, and I don’t wanna mess that up or make her feel _obligated_ to… I don’t know.”

“Can’t go worse than the thing with the deer.” Ruby grinned, laughing when Yang kicked at her shins.

“I don’t think _anything_ can go worse than the thing with the deer, oh my god.”

 

“So. If you tell anyone this, I may have to kill you.”

“Like you would hurt your fearless leader- _ouch_ , Blake- _why_?”

Blake blinked cooly at her, raising an eyebrow. “I have no idea why I chose to go to you. Actually, I do, because Weiss wouldn’t stop laughing when I tried. So.”

“Oh, this should be good,” Ruby grinned, bouncing on her toes a little.

Blake sighed, flashing a find smile before biting her lip. “So, I totally have a big gay crush on Yang, and-“

“Oh my _god_ -“ Ruby interrupted, grinning and covering her mouth to muffle her  giggles.

“And I need your advice on how to- or if I even _should_ \- tell her. Like, what if she just thinks of me as a friend? Or like, some kid that she’s helping out. I mean, that’s not gonna end well.” Blake shrugged, flicking her ears and trying to stop herself from fidgeting.

“Blake. _Blake._ There are things I wish I could tell you, but the sacred bond of sisterhood is keeping me quiet.”

“Sacred bond? You totally picked that one up from Weiss, come _on_ ,”

“So what if I did?”

“So- _ugh_ , you really suck at advice.”

“Never pretended not to. Just ask her to date you, if that’s what you want. Really.”

“Ruby, you’re awful. Seriously, I’m just gonna go find Pyrrah. Wow.”

“You’re welcome!”

 

“So, Blake- there’s this new club I wanted to try out-“ Yang said, her mouth full of pancakes. Blake had no idea how she still found her attractive when she was spluttering crumbs all over the place. She had a _problem_.

“And you want me to come? What kind is it?” Blake smiled, rolling her eyes when Yang grinned at her across the breakfast table.

“Yeah! It’s a pretty awesome one, I was thinking of wearing those new shorts I got, you know?”

“The really really short ones? Is this place, like-“ Blake raised an eyebrow, blushing a little when she remembered just how good Yang’s legs had looked when she’d tried them on, parading around their bedroom.

“Like I said, it’s awesome. You won’t even need to wear your beanie, unless you want to. Though I think the bow might be a better fit, if you were gonna.” Yang added, voice slightly lowered but still overwhelmingly cheerful.

Blake couldn’t keep her eyes from lighting up at that, returning Yang’s grin. “Okay, yeah, I’m in. _Probably_ gonna be a bit picky about what I wear, but you know.”

“Trust me, I do. At this point I’m starting to count on getting your clothes thrown at me every day.” Yang smirked, and Blake snorted at her mimed impression of being bombarded with Blake’s discard pile. Okay, she was totally picky, she’d give her that one.

 

Classes flew by in even more of a blur than usual, but Blake forced herself to try and make notes so that the day wouldn’t be a _complete_ waste. Yang _certainly_ didn’t help, and neither did Ruby’s regular reminders of exactly how much time they had left, the verbal updates morphing into alarmingly large posters as time went on. Neither did Weiss’ whispered monologue during History about clothes, practicality, and hangovers. That was pretty incredible, though, and Blake had to give her credit for that.

Even though it was technically a Team RWBY event-thing, Blake still felt like Yang was taking her out on a date, what with the way she curtseyed and let Blake go out of their window first. Sneaking out was probably overkill, considering they were old enough to go essentially wherever they wanted outside of classes, but it added to the excitement and meant that neither Yang nor Blake would end up having to justify their choice of clothing to someone who they weren’t out to.

“Okay, this was a pretty good choice.” Blake nearly had to shout over the music, nodding to Yang.

Yang barely even raised her voice when she responded, clearly relying on her extra hearing to help. Still, she totally took the chance to lean in closer to Blake, which she really, _really_ appreciated. “Awesome. Knew you’d like it.”

Blake flashed her a grin as a response, biting her lip before reaching to grab Yang’s hand and tug her towards the dance floor. “Come on,”

Yang laughed in her ear, pressing up close to Blake and glaring at people until they made space for them both. Blake just rolled her eyes, not letting go of Yang’s hand. She was totally used to Yang doing this, and she couldn’t help but admit how awesome Yang’s death stares could be.

The music was overwhelming but still pretty good, easy to dance to, at least, and Blake found herself laughing as Yang dragged some cute blue-haired person into their dancing. They were some perfect mix of energetic sarcasm, and Blake found herself panting for breath and still laughing when they finally ducked out towards the bar.

They’d apparently chosen the best time to bail, because the crowd was thicker for some reason, pressing Blake up against Yang’s chest and making her blush.

“Hey, gorgeous.” Yang grinned, squeezing her hand to keep Blake close even when she felt a tiny bit of space reappearing behind her.

“Hey.” Blake said, unable to keep her eyes off Yang’s face.

Yang smiled warmly, ducking her head for a moment. “You look really pretty tonight. Like, wow.” Blake blushed even harder at that, almost tripping over her own feet as they shifted with the crowd.

“Can- can I kiss you?” Blake asked, slightly breathless, chewing on her lip when Yang met her eyes.

“Depends on how you mean it.” Yang shrugged, not quite smiling but not moving away yet.

“What?” She had no idea how she’d managed to build up the courage to ask her, but that response wasn’t something Blake had even _considered_.

“Like, I’m not in for friends-kissing. Not- not with- yeah.”

“I-“  Blake wasn’t sure if she could be any more focused in on Yang. She looked… seriously incredible, the flashing colours reflecting in her eyes, reminding her of fireworks, oddly enough. “Not just-“ She tried again, squeezing Yang’s hand. “Not in a friends way. In a you’re-beautiful-and-I-really-wanna-make-out-with-you-right-now kind of way.”

“Oh. _Oh_.” Yang repeated, grinning freely now. “Yeah. You should totally kiss me like that.”

Blake giggled, for _some_ reason, and she raised the hand that wasn’t clutching at Yang’s hand to cup her cheek, leaning in carefully, hesitating apparently too long because Yang surged forwards, capturing Blake’s mouth in a kiss, her hand resting on Blake’s lower back to pull her closer.

She had been totally right about the fireworks. Not in the clichéd the-kiss-made-her-see-fireworks kind of way, but more in the way where Yang was explosive and beautiful and was totally making tiny noises into her mouth, and Blake ended up breaking the kiss with her grin.

“So I’ve been crushing on you for kind of a while.” Yang didn’t move away when she spoke, resting their foreheads together and meeting Blake’s eyes.

“Oh my god.” Blake grinned, laughing and kissing Yang again, quicker this time. “So _that’s_ why everyone laughed at me when I asked for advice about how to ask you to date me. Damn.”

“You- oh my _god_ ,” Yang laughed, squeezing her hand and tilting their mouths together, pressing impossibly closer to Blake under the blinking lights. “Dammit, Blake.”


End file.
